Episode 125
"The Blazing Dragon" (烈火の竜 Rekka no Ryū) is the one-hundred and twenty-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. Synopsis As Yūya and Yūto try to save Ruri, Serena appears before them. As according to the Doctor's plan, the Parasite Monsters drive Yūya and Yūto into a corner. Then, something abnormal happens to Yūya! As two dragons appear on the Field, Yūya sports a demon-like expression on his face! While emitting a black aura, Yūya begins a merciless assault against Ruri and Serena! Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki / Yūto vs. Ruri Kurosaki Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 4: Yūto' Yūto finds and activates the Action Card, "Single Distraction", letting him target and destroy an opponent's monster if that player controls only one monster. He targets "Parasite Queen". Serena activates the effect of the "Parasite Fusioner" equipped to "Queen", destroying it instead ("Queen": 2400 → 2100). "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" attacks "Queen". As an opponent's monster is attacking, Serena activates the effect of "Queen", letting her equip a "Parasite Fusioner" that is equipped to "Queen" to the attacking monster. The effect of "Queen" will cause any monster besides "Queen" that is equipped with "Parasite Fusioner" to lose 800 ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 1700). Serena activates her face-down "Power Parasite", letting her equip a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Graveyard to a monster on the field, with an additional effect being granted to "Parasite Fusioner" that will increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300. She equips a "Parasite Fusioner" to "Queen" (2100 → 2700). Yūto activates the Quick-Play Magic Card, "Phantom Knights Around Burn", letting him banish two "Phantom Knights" cards from his Graveyard to destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, end the Battle Phase and inflict 800 damage to both players for each monster sent to the Graveyard this turn. Yūto banishes two copies of the "Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace", the Battle Phase ends and both Serena and Yūto activate the effects of the "Parasite Fusioners" equipped to their monsters, destroying them instead. The "Parasite Fusioner" was not owned by Yūto, but one of them was owned by Ruri (Serena: 2000 → 1200 LP, Ruri: 4000 → 3200 LP). Yūto Sets a card. Turn 5: Ruri Ruri activates the effect of Serena's "Parasite Plant", letting her equip a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck to a "Parasite Queen" on the field and take control of it ("Queen": 1800 → 2100). Ruri then activates "Double Parasitic Rebirth", letting her target a monster on the field and equip two "Parasite Fusioners" from her Graveyard to it, with the controller of the targeted monster taking control of the equipped cards. She targets "Dark Rebellion" ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 900, "Queen": 2100 → 2700). "Queen" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Yūto finds and activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Ruri activates the Quick-Play Magic Card, "Parasitic Maneuver", letting a "Parasite" monster attack twice this turn. "Queen" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Yūto finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing the destruction of his monster by battle and halving the battle damage (Yūto: 1000 → 100). At this point, Yūto switches back with Yūya. Ruri Sets a card. Turn 6: Serena Serena activates the effect of "Parasite Plant", equipping a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck to "Queen" and taking control of it ("Queen": 2700 → 3000). Yūya and Serena both move for the same Action Card, which Yūya takes. "Queen" attacks "Dark Rebellion". As an opponent's monster declared an attack, Yūya activates his face-down "Phantom Knights Wrong Magnet Ring", letting him discard a card with the same name as a card in his Graveyard to negate the attack, then Special Summon "Wrong Magnet Ring" as a monster. He discards "Miracle" and Special Summons "Wrong Magnet Ring" (0/???) in Attack Position. Serena Sets a card. Turn 7: Yūya Yūya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yūya activates the effect of "Wrong Magnet Ring", equipping all Equip Cards on the field to it. All four "Parasite Fusioners" are equipped ("Dark Rebellion": 900 → 2500 ATK). Yūya then activates the effect of "Wrong Magnet Ring", Releasing it to draw a card for every two Equip Cards it had when it was Released, meaning four ("Queen": 3000 → 1800). Yūya activates "Odd-Eyes Accel", letting him Normal Summon an "Odd-Eyes" monster this turn without Releasing. He Normal Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000). As she controls a "Parasite" monster , Serena activates her face-down "Parasite Magic", letting her take control of and activate a Magic Card in her opponent's Graveyard. She chooses Ruri's "Parasite Discharge", letting her Special Summon a "Parasite Fusioner" from her hand, Deck or Graveyard. She Special Summons one (0/0) from her Deck in Attack Position. As a "Parasite" monster was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, Ruri activates her face-down "Parasite Generator", preventing "Parasite" monsters from being destroyed by card effects and treating each "Parasite Fusioner" on the field as two copies of itself. She activates its other effect, letting her Special Summon a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck (0/0) in Attack Position and Special Summon as many "Parasite Fusioners" from the Graveyard as possible. She Special Summons two copies from both her and Serena's Graveyards (0/0 each). Each "Parasite Fusioner" is treated as two, meaning a total of twelve ("Queen": 1800 → 5400 ATK). Yūya activates "Phantom Knights Possession", letting him treat an Xyz Monster he controls as having a Level equal to the Level of a monster on the field. He treats "Dark Rebellion" as having the same Level as "Odd-Eyes". Yūya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "The Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon", detaching all of its Overlay Units to negate the effects of as many face-up Magic/Trap Cards as possible and then destroying all other cards on the field, with "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" gaining 200 ATK for each destroyed card. The effects of "Parasite Generator" and "Parasite Plant" are negated, so "Parasite" monsters may be destroyed and "Queen" may be affected by monster effects ("Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon": 3000 → 4800 ATK). "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" may attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks Serena and Ruri directly (Serena: 1200 → 0 LP, Ruri: 3200 → 0 LP). Yūri vs. Sora Shiun'in Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yūri controls "Antique Gear Hydra" (2700/1700) in Attack Position, has 4000 LP and three cards in his hand, while Sora controls no cards, has 1600 LP and two cards in his hand. Sora's turn Sora activates "Death-Toy Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as Fusion Materials. He banishes "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and two copies of "Edge Imp DT Modoki", which is treated as a "Death-Toy" monster via its own effect, from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Mad Chimera" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Mad Chimera" attacks and destroys "Hydra" (Yūri: 4000 → 3900 LP). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Mad Chimera" lets Sora Special Summon the destroyed monster to his side of the field (2700/1700) in Attack Position. "Mad Chimera" gains 300 ATK for each monster Sora controls that was Special Summoned by this effect (2800 → 3100 ATK). "Hydra" attacks directly (Yūri: 3900 → 1200 LP) Yūri's turn Yūri activates "Antique Gear Inspection", which allows him to return an "Antique Gear" monster on the field to his hand to draw a card. Yūri returns "Hydra" ("Mad Chimera" 3100 → 2800). Yūri activates "Fusion", fusing "Antique Gear Golem", "Antique Gear Gadget", and "Antique Gear Wyvern" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Ultimate Golem" (4400/3400) in Attack Position. "Ultimate Golem" attacks and destroys "Mad Chimera" (Sora: 1600 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki / Yūto Serena Ruri Kurosaki Yūri Sora Shiun'in Doctor Action Field Action Card Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3